xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega
Anima.jpg| Attacks And Spells|linktext=Browse all attacks and spells in the TXV series. wiki-background|Story|linktext=Take a look into TXV's universe. HAKUOUKI-SHINSENGUMI-hakuouki-34371463-1000-670.jpg|Azron Tribe|linktext=Check out the most powerful race that has ever existed. Description The series Xunon Vega was created by Cyron Davis, Tyrese Zeno, and a few of their associates. This anime-inspired series will reflect off of the original story from the light novel created on Wattpad. In accordance to the novel's original premise, the series is a part-period drama, part science-fiction and mostly comedy and great levels of action and adventure, PG-14. for names and terms. * Always add appropriate infoboxes when creating articles. * If you use content from other websites, it is best to obtain permission. We do not want angry villagers with torches and pitch-forks. * A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of P1 in an article should be linked, while the second mention of P1 shouldn't be. *Additionally, if you wish to help out with any ongoing projects, you can check out the Jobs Board, and the Jobs Board Forum, to sign up for a project, and help out! *If you ever encounter an issue that you an editor can not fix, the Admin Support may be able to address your problems, just contact one of our admins through the convenient threads already in place. *If you are searching for any characters in specific, type in "Catagory:Characters" in the search bar. This is the informative database for the show Xunon Vega that anyone can edit. Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us on making this the most informative site for everything related to Xunon Vega! }} 'Welcome' Xunon Vega is a comprehensive and growing database for the latest anime series. Xunon Vega is a all-around series. The amazing cartoon-anime style show that combined mythology with the style of Japanese and American culture together in this show. Fans and anyone interested in the series are welcome to help this Wiki grow! Be sure to message us to get an idea of the rules here. This comprehensive encyclopedia covers the story-lines, characters, and locations of every season and game in the series. This site also exists as a translation resource for information such as art, title, and equipment data for every character's appearance in each episode. 'Main Characters' Yazuni (The Anti-Heroic Knight) - The younger sibling of both Tazuri and Raiza. He is also the twin protagonist of the TXV series. He slowly becomes one of the strongest characters in the series, and is also cynical and with a great sense of justice. He is sometimes seen as a sadist. He is known as the fastest member of the team, despite his laziness. While being recognized as a fierce swordsman, there is much more to Yazuni than meets the eye. He continues to fight and avenge the death of his teacher while also carrying the will of the people on Sacra Lunaris upon his shoulders. Tazuri'' (Guardian of Balance) - The older sibling of Yazuni and younger sibling of Raiza. He is also the twin protagonist of the ''TXV series. Tazuri is the strongest characters in the series. He is pure of heart, and extremely competitive, but dedicated to defending every universe from evil. He is a powerful Martial Hexis user. He is very skilled at fighting with weapons or hand to hand and can transform his Indefinite into any weapon type. He puts others before himself and has a great sense of justice. He has a very humble and kind side when it comes to his friends. Team Syoran (Protagonist Team) Dex (The Emo Kid) - He was a orphan of some sort but picked from his brother before he was abandoned him. He grew up to be very strong but was a bandit in the process never knowing what a bond was soon learning when he met with his teammates. He challenges Yazuni to a sword fight repeatedly because of the fact he thinks of him as a rival. He's also constantly depressed. Tabitha (The Troll) - a female main character of the series who is joined on team "Syoran". She is a hot head at times but it very loyal to her teammates and they come first before anyone in her spirit. She is a great Martial Hexis user capable of very powerful attacks and deadly blows. She sometimes yet randomly kicks Yazuni out of the blue without realizing what she did. Rei (The Cat-Lover) -Another member of the "Syoran". She is very protective of her teammates and wishes to remove Yazuni rough training lifestyle of fighting and constant conflict. She also chases after him or threatens to kill him whenever he talks to a female. Karmine (Master of the Black Blade) - Karmine is a highly versatile former assassin of The Psychic Order and currently the only assassin in Team Syoran. He's skilled in martial arts, assassination, spying, and atomic arts. He is very distant and quiet but gets the job done most of the time. He constantly argues with Yazuni. Violet (The Vampiric Masochist) - She is a very keen sneaky vampire of one of the strongest vampire deities in the universe being a part of the team "Syoran". She is very possessive but is also very dangerous. She is short tempered and sometimes her personality changes from a nice and polite setting to a completely frightening one. Acaldia (Queen of Beauty) She is a deity that was bullied by her classmates and ran away from Soma Academy to live in the Athel Highlands. She eventually found the tree and unlocked her affinity of emotion, being able to absorb power from things such as rage, confidence, despair, and many more. Yazuni was attacked by her after reuniting with the members of Team Syoran. She had attacked them seeing them as an intruder to her homeland, but was defeated by the two. After the battle, Yazuni decides to help her and she becomes a member. Ananke (The Spirit Swordsman) - a spirit who appears to be a human that emerged from Yazuni's body at the time of his first transformation being awakened. She is the oldest member of the Syoran and carries a replica of Ramada called Pyro Ramada which is able to create multiple of itself serving a pretty powerful weapon, she is able to wield over countless replica of Pyro Ramada at once after summoning them all and each one can be controlled by her power in order to attack her enemies. She was created from the Cytheria Tree, trained Kazen, Synestra, and Valund as children, faked her death and was later revived by Yazuni who formed a pact with her in order to have better control of Seraphix/Armageddon. She is a skilled swordsman and is very serious about her mission: Taking Valund down. Main Antagonist Valund - He is a former scientist of the Magnum Knights that sold his body to Renigald, the Sixth King of the Underworld. After the attack on Sacra Genesis, he begins using his development of Pandora's Tool powered by a type of source used to aid in destroying all the happiness in every universe. He was able to get the evils of Pandora's tool to make hybrids and more evil to spread across each universe to harm the heroes. He soon recruited his own army with teams doing his bidding while he infuses himself with his new research. Other Characters Raiza - is a determined commander of one of the strongest armies in the universe. He is calm and has a joking nature, and is the older brother of the protagonist Yazuni. He is nick named from people from every universe called the "Elemental Phoenix" because of his radiant flames that burst when he soars the sky. He is very strong but is serious when it comes to battle and will go out of his way to save anyone from danger even if it costs him his life. Kiyu - Kiyu insists that she join her grandfather on the search for Valund. With Raiza, and her younger brother Kyon at her side, she proves her technique to be more powerful than their own. Time and time again, against the evil forces that her ancestors helped create through a lifetime of wishes. She is an extreme sadist bearing a personal grudge against her younger brother, however doesn't eliminate him for the sake of her position. Kyon - Raiza and Kyon train together in an effort to assure that there will be another powerful fighter to defend the universe if Raiza is ever out of action. Kyon's pure heart and never say die attitude makes him the perfect candidate for such an honor. Kyon soon gets his chance to put his training to the test against Valund; eventually assisting Team Syoran to fight for the justice he believes in. Synestra - Synestra is the student of Vakai - a headstrong, technical genius - one of the most powerful fighters in the TXV universe. Her exact age is not certain, but she first appears in as a teen. She was given the Ancient Light from the Spirit of the Universe Tree. After the death of her former team member, Kazen. She becomes the Grandmaster of the Syoran. Kazen - He is known through out the universe as one of the greatest swordsmen. Kazen teaches the members of Syoran how to defend theirselves against the threats ahead. Kazen taught Yazuni how to sword fight when he was a kid. He arrived at the Cytherea Tree when Yazuni first arrived with his older brother. Exodus - He is a powerful Azron, capable of destroying multiple galaxies without breaking a sweat. He is, by far, the most dangerous opponent to face. Woe be unto any poor soul with the misfortune to annoy the mighty Exodus for he is prone to chaotic rampages that reduce everything in his path to smoldering piles of rubble! Helene - She is a mixed up teenage with a quirk that wouldn't allow her to shut up for a second. Now, she's blossomed into a mixed up woman with that same personality quirk. She is very skilled with a firearm. Epsilon - Exodus's one time reincarnation to deity, Epsilon is the second strongest being to exist. He has powerful energy blasts, can split into two or four separate entities, and has the ability to regenerate limbs. Originally from the far away planet Sacra Lunaris on his throne, Epsilon starts off fighting Exodus to rule the first universe. When the Azron arrive he joins forces with Exodus. At first it is an uneasy alliance, soon enough their bond becomes stronger. While training the Omega, Epsilon develops a special bond with the team. Through Raiza, the only person who has ever been a friend to him, Epsilon starts changing for the better. Doshun - An ancient and wise master of martial arts. Doshun has accumulated great power and knowledge. For companionship continues to serve as a gathering place for the good guys. Although he may appear rather goofy, he is a powerful great warrior. He is one of the first ever to control the Power of Light (Besides Synestra). He taught Tazuri and Yazuni how to use Vega Hexis techniques. Other Antagonists Lavei - is the last remaining descendant of the Zaia. With him and his father's civilization's destruction at hand, they put the soul of a single being into the Gloves of Zenith. They fired it into space where Valund absorbed the essence that flowed within. Although Lavei was "created" by Epsilon he was reborn stronger by Renigald help, he definitely has a mind of his own and quickly asserts his own will. Cold, calculating, and bent on revenge, Lavei's only goal is the re-establishment of his people and total control of the Universe for balance. Ivan - is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the galaxy working under Valund. Ivan masterminds the plot to build an ultimate Machine Mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. He was also responsible for the creation of his powerful enforcer, negation beings. Subject to outrageous bursts of maniacal laughter, Ivan is cold and unloving, except towards his ally. Vargas - The King of Vampires that ever existed is hired by Renigald to eliminate the pesky Yazuni once and for all. A skilled assassin, Vargas is ruthless, cunning, and incredibly powerful. He never fails at his missions and has no problem annihilating any man, woman, or child as long as the price is right. Renigald - A powerful being that once terrorized Earth, Renigald returns with the help of his gang. He desires the power of Ultimate Divinity to restore his youth in order to rule the planet forever. With his evil henchmen eliminating the most powerful warriors one at a time, a collision course with an old enemy is inevitable! Epsilon - One of the most ruthless officers of the Psychic Order. Epsilon commands an elite regiment of troops whose main objective is to eliminate all of Sacra Genesis' inhabitants at any cost. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, and he has the strength to dispatch anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. Sei Quan - The Kazoku is an elite team of powerful warriors. Unlike the rest of Valund's minions, these mercenaries have earned their master's respect. Despite their evil and ruthless nature, the force does adhere to their own uniquely twisted code of honor. Don't be fooled by their devastating drunken blows, the force will happily crush anyone who fails to tread lightly in their presence. In Between Vakai - He has a dark yet neutral profile in the series. He is the uncle of the mother's side of Yazuni. He has a odd way of being cheerful to his family but he would only fight them if it was a sparring match. For anyone else he treats battle like life or death and ultimately kills them with his death-force, he is a the greatest mage in the universe and has his own army of mutated Ousia Azron called Zithua. He lost his sense of justice when the Spirit of the Universe Tree cursed him with the fate of darkness, being given the Ancient Darkness. Kuroki - He is a very powerful War Lord and is the ruler of Sacra Lunaris within the 2nd Universe. He is an excellent fighter skilled with the Gloves of Zenith and his sword Atherion. It is said that he was with Axelle, Rei's counterpart and the two had a child but eventually split apart. He is the Martial Hexis expert and Yazuni's counterpart. However, at times he somewhat fights the Syoran. He shows much hatred towards his counterparts Yazuni and Akasha seeing them both as inferior beings. He forged a council in Sacra Lunaris known as the Sagacious Arbitrary or the S.A. Minor Characters Synestra - Synestra is the student of Vakai - a headstrong, technical genius - one of the most powerful fighters in the TXV universe. Her exact age is not certain, but she first appears in as a teen. She was given the Ancient Light from the Spirit of the Universe Tree. After the death of her former team member, Kazen. She becomes the Grandmaster of the Syoran. Kazen - He is known through out the universe as one of the greatest swordsmen. Kazen teaches the members of Syoran how to defend theirselves against the threats ahead. Kazen taught Yazuni how to sword fight when he was a kid. He arrived at the Cytherea Tree when Yazuni first arrived with his older brother. Exodus - He is a powerful Azron, capable of destroying multiple galaxies without breaking a sweat. He is, by far, the most dangerous opponent to face. Any poor soul with the misfortune to annoy the mighty Exodus is prone to chaotic rampages that reduce everything in his path to smoldering piles of rubble! Helene - She is a mixed up teenage with a quirk that wouldn't allow her to shut up for a second. Now, she's blossomed into a mixed up woman with that same personality quirk. She is very skilled with a firearm. Epsilon - Exodus's one time reincarnation to deity, Epsilon is the second strongest being to exist. He has powerful energy blasts, can split into two or four separate entities, and has the ability to regenerate limbs. Originally from the far away planet Sacra Lunaris on his throne, Epsilon starts off fighting Exodus to rule the first universe. When the Azron arrive he joins forces with Exodus. At first it is an uneasy alliance, soon enough their bond becomes stronger. While training the Omega, Epsilon develops a special bond with the team. Through Raiza, the only person who has ever been a friend to him, Epsilon starts changing for the better. Doshun - An ancient and wise master of martial arts. Doshun has accumulated great power and knowledge. For companionship continues to serve as a gathering place for the good guys. Although he may appear rather goofy, he is a powerful great warrior. He is one of the first ever to control the Power of Light (Besides Synestra). He taught Yazuni how to use Burst Hexis techniques. Poll You are walking along a path. You discover the Pandora tool lying in the middle of the road; what do you do? I am going to release all the evils and become an antagonist! I have a duty to keep the tool hidden so the multiverse's peace will be restored and I would purify all the evil within it! I will use it to increase my power! Mwahahaha! I will use it to protect my family and friends even it possesses over my soul! I would sell it. It must be worth a fortune! My powers are so great I do not need such trinkets. Now step aside as I destroy it. Category:Templates Category:Information Category:Home Page